¿Como Saber si es Amor?
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Se conocieron cuando fueron niños se olvidaron de su pasado jurando que jamás se verían de nuevo, El recuerdo del pasado se hace presente solo en sueños después de tanto, Ella se encontró en peligro el la rescato y decidió nunca dejarla sola Esto se convertirá en una amistad más fuerte? Se quedara solo en amistad? Llegaran a enamorarse? y más importante aun ¿Cómo Saber si es Amor?


**Hola eh regresado a Inazuma Eleven como prometí con una pareja muy distinta a las antes desde vista quiero aclarar que es un Natsuhiro con un poco de mi pareja común favorita Natsumi con Goenji, a Kido con Natsumi y un poco de Haruna con Endo, Aki con Ichinocen. Mediante este fic sabrán Cómo Saber si es Amor Y sus diferentes ummm como decirlo 'síntomas'.**

**PROLOGO**

_Un pequeño peli-rojo con aproximadamente siete años se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras movía sus piecitos lentamente, fijo sus zafiros ojos en las montañas cercanas este era el lugar que más le gustaba de Japón. Sintió como unas manos le tapaban su vista y una suave risa llego hasta sus oídos._

_-Jijiji "esta vez no vas a saber quién soy Hiro-kun"_ pensaba la niña peli-naranja_ Adivina quién soy?_

_-Jajaja sé que eres tu Princesita_

_El pequeño se quitó las manos de la cara dio la vuelta sujeto la mano de ella su rostro dibujo una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr arrastrando a su pequeña acompañante._

_-Espera a donde vamos_ pregunto inocente la niña_

_-Tranquila solo sígueme _

_Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una cascada conectada con un río, Hiroto soltó la mano de su compañera tiro su camisa al suelo seguido de su pantalón quedando solo con un short negro la niña lo imito quedando solo con una camisa rosada clara y un short de igual color. Tiro el vestido celeste al piso mientras sus ojos se posaban en la figura de su amigo._

_El peli-zafiro se acercó a la orilla del río la niña sonrió malvadamente se aproximó hasta Hiroto quedando detrás de él, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas a el agua el se sumergió tratando de asustarla ella comenzó aproximarse a la orilla preocupada, el niño aprovecho la sujeto de ambas manos logrando que ella callera al agua también. Al salir a la superficie la pequeña le saco la lengua en modo de enojo el niño se acercó._

_-Perdona Nat pero tu empezaste_

_- Disculpa tú también Hiro _

_Natsumi se sumergió al agua al igual que Hiroto al salir comenzaron a jugar con el agua, el atardecer se izó presente ambos niños se miraron tristes Natsumi abraso a Hiroto despidiéndose._

_ + X_

Se escuchó el despertador sonar por toda la habitación entre las sabanas unas blancas manos salieron apagando el reloj se sentó en la cama se dirigió al baño tratando de olvidar ese extraño sueño. Minutos después bajo a el comedor encontrándose con el mayordomo de la casa, la comida estaba servida ella tomo asiento en la vacía mesa suspiro su padre se había ido temprano de nuevo. Peter miro a la joven un poco resignado tomo aire al verla comer lo último del plato, la vio salir de la cocina con dirección a la limusina el hombre la siguió.

-Peter hoy me vengo sola tengo cosas que hacer en el Raimon

-Como usted diga señorita

La peli-naranja bajo del auto negro comenzando a caminar hacia adentro del Raimon. Entro al salón distraídamente algo extraño de ver en ella, se sentó cerca de la ventana sin notar la sorprendida mirada de algunos del equipo y una manager Aki se acercó comenzando inútilmente de llamar su atención ya colérica comenzó a gritar captando la atención de todos excepto de la Raimon.

-NATSUMI RAIMON TE ESTOY HALANDO

-Qué? Aki que pasa_ pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Llevo rato preguntándote si estás bien y tú no me respondes

-Ya Aki tranquila_ le hablo dulcemente Ichinocen

ichinocen miraba la escena desde su puesto al igual que Fubuki, Hiroto, Kido, Goenji y Endo pero a diferencia de los demás trato de calmar a su mejor amiga.

-No te preocupes Aki estoy bien solo un poco distraída

-Jajaja guau la perfecta Natsumi esta distraída esto es algo muy difícil de ver_ Hablo burlesco Goenji

Natsumi lo miro enojada dispuesta a responderle hasta que un hombre con cabello grisáceo entro comenzando con la clase, el resto del día la oji-naranja evito al peli-crema. Natsumi caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad algo distraída, al pasar por un par de edificios que daban paso a un tétrico callejón sintió como unas manos le tapaban la boca mientras que la jalaba hacia el callejón tiro a la joven contra la pared.

-Quién eres tu? Que quieres de mi_ pregunto un poco nerviosa

-Tranquila preciosa esto va a ser rápido _ dijo el hombre tratando de besarle el cuello a la chica sin éxito alguno

-No suéltame no me hagas nada por favor_ sus ojos se empezaron a poner llorosos

-Cállate aquí el que manda soy yo y te hago lo que me de la gana

-AUXILIO SUELTAME

-Grita todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchara_ decía entre risas el hombre

-Suéltala bastardo_ Dijo un joven con cara cubierta por una capucha

-Quien me va a obligar tu niñito no me hagas reír

El hombre miro al muchacho de reojo luego miro a la joven a su merced, el joven misterioso pateo el balón fuertemente haciendo que el hombre callera inconsciente al piso, la peli-naranja calló sentada al piso pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su angelical rostro tomo sus piernas escondiendo su cabeza en ellas. El joven se aproximó a ella se colocó a su altura tomo el rostro de ella le quito algunas lágrimas y algunos mechones, Natsumi miro a su rescatador pero por la oscuridad no pudo distinguir quien era hasta que hablo.

-Natsumi estas bien?_ pregunto preocupado el joven

La chica abrió su ojos sorprendida de todas las personas jamás imagino que el la rescataría.

-Hi… Hiroto

El bajo la capucha dejando a la vista su cabello zafiro, al igual que la penetrante mirada de igual color.

-Eh yo gracias por salvarme_ La joven se quedó con la mirada agachada

-Natsumi te acompaño a tu casa _ Le dijo el chico ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-No te preocupes mi casa no esta tan lejos yo puedo ir sola

-No te estoy preguntando te lo estoy diciendo_ Hiroto la miro protectoramente

La Raimon frunció el ceño notablemente.

-"Pero que se cree el sé que me salvo y se lo agradezco pero no pienso dejar que me trate como una niña chiquita"_ Pensaba colérica la joven_ Yo se me defender sola

-No parecía_ El peli-rojo miro de reojo al hombre inconsciente

-Eres tan irritante

-Irritante o no te voy acompañar

-No lo harás

-Si no voy a dejar que te vayas sola

-Ya aléjate no me vas acompañar

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-QUE NO

-QUE SI RAIMON

Natsumi caminaba molesta al lado de Hiroto, el la miraba cada vez que podía después de todo no tienes a tu lado todos los días a la bella princesa del Raimon. Afuera de un establecimiento de café se encontraba Gazelle que al ver a los jóvenes juntos se sorprendió, esto cambio por una sonrisa divertida llego hasta ellos poso sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Mira lo que encontré la bellísima protegida del Raimon_ Gazelle iro de reojo a el oji-rojo quien tenía el ceño fruncido_ Jajajaja tranquilo Hiroto no te voy a quitar a tu novia

-Ella/Él no es mi novia/novio_ Gritaron a la vez la pareja ofendidos

-Jajajaja si aja como digan tranquilos yo se guardar secretos

El joven miro por última vez a la pareja para luego seguir caminando, las caras del goleador y la manager se tiñeron de rojo intenso. En todo el camino ninguno dijo nada al llegar a su destino Hiroto miro fijamente a su compañera.

-Eh bueno debo irme si tú quieres mañana te paso buscando para ir al Raimon "Si Hiroto claro ella va a dejar de ir en una limusina por ir contigo caminando jaj que tonto"_ Pensaba desanimado el joven

-Que amable bueno si no es ninguna molestia por mi está bien

-"Dijo que si NATSUMI RAIMON A ACEPTADO IRSE CONMIGO MAÑANA que raro me siento que es esto en mi estómago se sienten como cosquillas" No se diga más mañana vengo por ti

El joven comenzó a caminar mientras se despedía de la joven con una sonrisa, El señor Raimon miraba todo desde la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Hiroto llego a su casa muy feliz sin notar l mirada de Hitomiko desde que llego

-"Que extraño Hiroto no me saludo y tampoco me explico por qué llega a esta hora algo tiene y yo voy a descubrir que es"

Hiroto y Natsumi se dejaron caer cada uno en su respectiva cama pensando sin darse cuenta el uno del otro serraron sus ojos listos para ir al mundo que todo se hace realidad o en este casos el mundo que te trae recuerdos olvidados del pasado mediante sueños Aunque piensan que solo es un sueño tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que sus sueños solo son recuerdos del pasado que decidieron en su momento olvidar pensando que no tenían otra opción más que olvidar su amistad jurando no volverse a hablar ni a ver por algo ocurrido en ese momento, pero ninguno sabía que el destino es muy caprichoso y tras el rescate de Hiroto se volverán muy amigos aunque tal vez el destino tendrá algo más preparado para ellos dos algo como el amor la pregunta sería ¿Cómo Saber si es Amor?.

_**CONTINURA…**_

**EH bueno verán cada capítulo tendrá un recuerdo integrado de los pequeños Natsumi y Hiroto como las cosas que hicieron juntos, como se conocieron, los más lindos momentos de ambos, las peleas, la despedida y el tan esperado juramento de jamás verse. Espero que les haya gustado esto apenas empieza a un faltan muchas cosas esto en solo un pequeño vistazo de todo lo que va a pasar jejeje.**


End file.
